


Christmas on the road

by Rohragbritz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Just tired of dark Keitor, Keitor, Lotors a lawyer, M/M, Smut, Some spa sex, keith and shiro are brothers, modern fluff, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohragbritz/pseuds/Rohragbritz
Summary: "Sorry Keith, the storm would eat my Volvo for breakfast, there's no way that I can come grab you tonight. Here, let me wire through you some money so you can set yourself up in a hotel for the night."When Keith is stuck at an airport, huddling for warmth on a bench outside in the cold. And Lotor, who does not want to be where he is but finds solace in the cute boy he finds in the snow.





	1. Cold in the snow

"Sorry Keith, the storm would eat my Volvo for breakfast, there's no way that I can come grab you tonight. Here, let me wire through you some money so you can set yourself up in a hotel for the night." 

The dread that Keith felt in his stomach was quickly replaced with guilt, "No, Shiro, that's fine. I have savings I can just dig into. Don't worry about me, I'll catch the first taxi I can get and drive out to you guys for Christmas morning." 

He heard a sigh from the other line but quickly said goodbye to his brother and stuffed both his hand and his phone in his jacket pocket from the cold. "Damn." He kicked up snow with his boot. It was just his luck that the snow storm would pick up just as his flight landed, successfully stranding him in the now desolate airport. 

He completely lied to Shiro, all he had was enough money for tickets back into the city and now he was left in the cold with the worry of frost bite getting to him in a few hours. It's not like he dressed to sleep outside in the snow for the night. And that is exactly what he set himself up for. There was a small shelter that was practically an outside sitting area but faced away from the blowing wind and snow, as well as featured a few benches inside. He grumbled and laid down on the hard wood, pushing his backpack under the seat. 

All he wanted was to see his brother over Christmas, the only family that he had and persuade him that he was doing fine on his own in Montreal. It's not like he was begging on the street yet, but if Keith wasn't careful, he could find himself royalty fucked financially. 

He was in his second year of university and he knew his brother was proud of him, leaving the nest, as he put it. But he didn't want to have to rely on his brother every time he ran out of food in his cupboards. After Shiro helped him out, finding him a cheap apartment and putting a word in with an old high school friend, Hunk, who actually co-owned a bakery in the city centre, Keith told him he could make it on his own and declined taking more money than what he needed to set himself up. After a few months of bickering, Shiro finally relented but gave him a card with a few grand if he ever needed it. And boy, did Keith slightly regret the decision to leave it at home. 

With these thoughts he curled into himself and placed his hands under his head so he was resting on his wrists. It was bloody cold, but with the chaos of the past few days with work and school, he found sleep relatively easy. 

 

-

 

This was ridiculous, he couldn't believe his Father would ship him off to the other side of the country just to consult with a client before Christmas. Didn't he know Lotor had plans? Not that he cared for any interaction within his sons personal life but Lotor had people to spend his holidays wit. He cursed out loud for the nth time that afternoon. The airport was empty and he it didn't surprise him, all flights were either on stand by or cancelled, the only reason he was here was because his Father, chief partner one of Canada's largest Law firms, insisted he took his private jet. It was the last damned straw. Ever since Lotor became an active associate within the company his Father started to slowly derail his life outside the office. He had dealt with it for years now, to which he was proud of, but da,n that man had no boundaries. He was crushed when he had to tell Ezor and the others that he couldn't make it home for Christmas. The four women were some of his closest friends and colleagues and since they didn't have much family of their own, the five of them decided to spend all the major holidays together. 

He remembered the girls excitement while planning for this. They would all stay in Acxa and Zerhrids apartment for Christmas Eve, the bigs day itself and through til Boxing Day where they would go out shopping. He had been holding out for this for half a year, how his Father found out his plans to actually spend his time with people outside work was beyond him. 

He just hoped his rental was already booked. Walking outside he looked around. The practically baroness landscape was ruined with the. Strong wind blowing through his suit jacket. Spotting a side shelter, he jogged to it, shivering with the spike of cool setting in his bones. The shelter itself protected him from the onslaught but still held the chill in the air. Lotor quickly stopped in his sunrise of finding another human being outside. The first thought he had was that the man was homeless, but on closer inspection he saw that the small, curled figure was wearing good quality winter attire. He unconsciously moved closer till he saw the mans face. 

Dark hair framed a sharp jaw and pink lips, parted slightly with sleep. His lashes and eyebrows were dark also, and complimented the oth raise fair skin and slightly flushed cheeks. Lotor couldn't help but gaze for w moment before he dreLit essay holiday

'Why was he out in the cold?'

Before he could make another move, a black Toyota Corolla rolled up next to the glass shelter. A flustered attendant hopped out of the vehicle and jogged to him.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Lotor, I-" The taller man waved it away, "it's quite fine, Hank you. You have a good Christmas Eve." 

The boy beamed up at him, "thank you, you too."

He hesitated when his eyes ,over to the sleeping figure behind Lotor. 

"Oh, he's with me, just wary from our flight and decided to rest while we waited." He flawlessly spoke. The boy just nodded, slight confusion on his face but jogged back to the airports entrance nonetheless. 

Lotor sighed, turned Ng to the sleeping man. Who was no longer sleeping. Violet eyes blinked up at him with a mixture of confusion and concern in his gaze. Now sitting up from his previous position, Lotor got see the man front on. And wasn't complaining about the view. 

"I am absolutely not going in that car with you." 

Lotor was stunned by the blunt words but collected hi,self, realising the Raven must have overheard the previous conversation.

"Oh, no, don't get it wrong. Airport staff don't take kindly to people scalping out on the premises, I was simply, how would you put it, 'saving your ass'" he grinned sightly at his shoes now use of words. 

The Raven just stared at him before huffing out a small laugh and rubbed his neck. He decided that the renewed redness on the Ravens cheeks was simply from the cold. 

"Ah, thanks, I guess." He mumbled. 

Lotor could only smile at the sight before him. Cute. 

"Lotor." He Rome the silence. The Raven whipped his head up, previously staring downward. "What?" 

He closed the distance before reaching down, pr denting his right hand. 

"I'm Lotor...?

The Raven blinked, "oh....I'm Keith." He said, shaking the bigger mans hand. Lotor couldn't deny how he liked how the smaller male hand looked in his.

Dropping the hand he said, "so I'm guessing your not really homeless, why are you out here?" 

He thought he could see Keith blush once more, this time in shame.

"My brother was suppose to pick me up but the storm hit and his shitty car couldn't take the drive..."

'Oh'

"So your stuck here then." Keith nodded, "pretty much."

Lotor thought for a few seconds before looking back at the Corolla parked outside, he faced back to Keith.

"Where were you going?"

He must of broken the Raven out of thought cause he hastily turned his head back to the blond b fore saying, "huh?"

Lotor rolled his eyes, "your brothers house, where is it."

Keith looked surprised, "oh, he lives in a large town called Palmeston."

Lotor nodded, "that's just under an hour away from where I'm headed, I don't know what your plans are for the night." He eyed the bench, "but I can give you lift." 

Shifting his gaze back to Keith he saw a range of emotions pass over the Ravens face. First auRise, confusion and anger before, shame flittered over his features. 

Yeah, I would appreciate that." He said, sighing. 

Lotor nodded and reached down to grab the boys pack. He was stopped. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Standing up again, pack in hand he replied, "putting your stuff in my car. Take the passenger seat." Saying the last part over his shoulder as he mad his way to the vehicle.

He hopped in, spying how the smaller man gingerly took his seat. Seize him.

"This is weird, I've never done this before."

Lotor chuckled, "yeah, I can't exactly say I've picked up a stray before. It's a first for me too."

"Hey! I not any stray, asshole!" 

He just smiled an shrugged before deciding to poke a bit more.

"Read it and weep." 

The reaction he got was instantaneously, another "hey!" Before a few other curses thrown this way.

He decided that picking his guy up wasn't a mistake in the least.

 

-

 

Keith glanced to his side, slowly observing the man that all but hauled him into his car. He was gorgeous, he had to hand it to him, if he thought of the type of person that would pick someone up, this platinum blonde God isn't what would come to mid. Damn, I scored with this guy better than a truck driver with unsavoury motives. What makes him think that this guy doesn't have those kind of motives with him...? He dismissed it immediately. This man could get literally anyone he wanted with his looks and the charm Keith has all but glimpse. Seriously, who does Lotor even exists? Man is out of this world.

It hit him that he doesn't actually know who this man is. Well, he's very nicely dressed, sporting a form fitting grey suit and white shirt, black dress shoes and belt to finish it off. Thick white hair cascaded down past his shoulders, two handfuls pulled back from the side of his face and clasped in a tie at the back of his head. The style was simple but pulled off so elegantly by the mysterious man. 

Keith cleared his throat.

"So...Lotor. What do you do?" Mentally pumping his fists that his voice didn't waver.

The blonde glanced at him before replying

"I am an associate for a company in Montreal."

Keith nodded, mentally picturing the man in front of a jury with a charming smile. Yeah, lawyer fits him so well.

"Montreal, but? I didn't see you on the flight."

Keith got a hum in reply, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"The company I'm with has private airfare...which I wouldn't usually use, but since it was such a rush to get to this client, and the incoming storm intercepting flights...I had to make do."

Keith mentally scoffed, 'rick folk, huh'.

He then immediately whipped his head around, "client? You can't tell me that your working on Christmas Eve?" 

Lotor nodded with a frown, jaw clenched.

"Unfortunately that's how it played out." He relaxed back into his seat, seemingly lost in thought as he stared out to the open terrain ahead of them.

"Wow...your boss is an asshole." 

A bitter laugh, "you're telling me? The entire time I've worked there I have been screwed around." 

Keith shifted so he was facing Lotor, "yeah?"

"Yeah."

A brief silence.

"You should quit."

A small smile graced the blondes face, "wish I could. There are certain...things holding me back from resigning."

Keith waited to hear more and when the silence stretched he decided to drop it and turn back in his seat. He was confused about Lotors situation and pondered it, unconsciously, with a scowl on his face.

He could feel those blue eyes look at him again.

"I don't have much family." Lotor started again, "the ones I do have, have never treated me as such. At my firm there are these four other associates..." 

Keith looked at him in his silence.

"They're totally insane. A real bunch of troublemakers that drive the partners crazy." He laughed. Keith liked that,

"I feel like you're explainIng a universe where all the goonies grew up and entered law."

Lotor burst out laughing at that. Keith grinned slightly at his comment. After he caught his breath Lotor replied, "Yep, that's pretty much them."

"How about yourself?" Keith asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a troublemaker as well."

So got Keith a cheeky grin, Lotor glancing at him once more, a twinkle in his eye, "boy, if we were the single ladies, I would be Beyoncé." 

He snorted out a laugh, "isn't there five of you?"

That got him a surprised look.

"Huh."

A minute went passed.

"I suppose we could kick Ezor out." 

Keith was almost surprised when Lotor replied but just chuckled hearing his words.

They drove for just under two hours when Lotor pulled over at a pit stop. Keith stretched his limbs before hopping out if the vehicle. Looking around he entered the gas station shop and looked around for something to eat. Spying Lotor outside, he grinned as he grabbed a bag of chips and a handful of chocolate bars. Luckily enough he still had a handful of coins in his jacket pocket. Lotor didn't look like the sweet tooth type so splurged on the goods knowing he would have them to himself. 

He saw that the sky was rapidly growing dark and frowned. He became uneasy with the time they were making as they weren't even halfway there yet. He cursed under his breath.

"What's got you all antsy?" He heard behind him. Turning with his arms full of junk food Lotor immediately scowled then lifted his brow as if to say, "really?"

"I hope you don't think your eating that in my car." 

Keith blinked, "it's a rental."

"Still counts."

"You're a cruel man to reeses." 

That earned him a smirk, "fine but you better be sharing."

"Not on your life." Keith narrowed his eyes at the taller man.

"Oh", Lotor said with mock shock, a hand briefly coming up over his heart, "how you wound me with your sharp words...I suppose I'll just have to do this."

Before swiftly grabbing the bag of chips and reeses out of the Ravens hands, moving to the other side of the car to distance himself.

"Hey!" Keith moved to grab his stuff back, the man mirroring his movements, dancing to his left when Keith did the same, putting them at opposing sides each time.

"Give them back, asshole!"

"You have some nerve, throwing insults like that around when you wouldn't even share reeses with the handsome, charming knight in shining armour who graciously offered you a free ride." 

Lotors eyes shined, his eyebrows lifted in question with a smile playing at his lips, he moved his hands, still holding the junk food, to either side of his hips and lightly puffed his chest up for effect.

Keith didn't know whether to scowl or laugh. 

"You're far too egotistical for your own good,MoU know."

"Uh-huh, keep throwing insults all you want." He dangled the reeses in front of him, "still means you're not getting this," 

That's when he started to peel open the large bar. Keith put his hands up, "Lotor, don't do something either of us are going to regret, okay." 

The man threw him a wicked grin, opening the rest of the bar and taking a bite.

"You evil bastard."

After finishing he graced Keith with a hurtful look, "me? You wound me, you truly wound me, little red."

"Little red?" Keith asked in confusion.

"Quite right, because of your small stature and red jacket."

"What the heck? It's not my fault your a tall mother of-"

Lotor held out the bar as a threat, pointing it to his open mouth once again.

"Fine! Whatever take half then give it back!"

The man smiled in satisfaction, opening the drivers door with the hand he was holding the chip packet in. 

Seeking the snacks in the seat divider Keith turned to him, a curious look in his eye.

"Hey, if I'm the red riding hood, wouldn't that make you the big bad wolf?" He asked.

Lotor only smiled darkly, sending a shiver down Keith's back, "I suppose I am, little red."

Before starting the car and pulling out of the pit stop.


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a longer time than necessary and it wasn’t planned.
> 
> WARNING: tell me if there is any major spelling/grammar mistakes. I don’t really read back or edit cause my eyes are fucked so.

Keith’s earlier suspicions came to the forefront of his mind. They aren’t gonna make it. The light that eerily highlighted the blowing snow was growing increasingly dimmer and soon Keith was struggling to make out the outer surroundings of their vehicle. Looking over to Lotor, who sported a small frown as he peered at the sky above them told Keith he was thinking the same thing. Honestly, he didn’t even know where they were anymore. Keith made sure not to nod off with the weirdly soothing sounds of the car driving over snow on the highway, the chains on the tires crunching softly, or the fact that he barely slept the last two days. But he completely failed to keep track where the car was actually heading, too busy staring out the window and focused on his own internal thoughts. What he found strange was that it never got awkward between Lotor and himself. Conversation, the small talk that it was, flowed smoothly between the two and didn’t leave anything undesireable or tense silences when they didn’t know where to go from there. It was nice. Keith wasn’t exactly the social butterfly a lot of people his age tended to be, so the change of his usual state of social awkwardness didn’t go unwanted. 

He lightly bit down on his lower lip, “So, uh, where are we exactly?”

The taller of the two had put his hair up in a messy bun sometime when Keith wasn’t paying attention, successfully transfixing the shorter as he observed the grave of how Lotor pin up his hair, soft trendrals framing his angular face. How does this man look both hot as hell and cute at the same time. Keith couldn’t understand the attraction he had to this mans hair, usually going ‘fuck it’ with his own and getting the same haircut every few months purely for the sake of not having to change his appearance. He barely shoved a comb through the black mess every morning before he had to head out. Starting to feel the self imposed insecurity he placed on himself, he didn’t even notice that Lotor had answered him before he saw the man watching him squirm in his seat.

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

“Excuse me-“

“I have absolutely no idea where we are currently.”

This grabbed Leiths full attention and he stared, dumbfounded at the impeccably calm face in front of him.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Afraid not, little red.”

“What do you mean we’re lost? Since when did that happen?” He could tell his voice rose an October it usually didn’t and tried to breath through the panic that started to set in.

I’m going to die.

This gorgeous psychopath has lured me in to his fancy as shit car and I’m going to die.

“This is hardly cause for you to be dramatic. Sure enough, I’m not too sure what road we’re on, nor the direction we’ve been heading in for the last half hour....I have the slight tendency to face a surfacing problem with ‘just going with it’. You’ll be surprised with the amount of times that works out for me in court.”

Keith scoffed.

“If I end up freezing to death because of you I’m going to literally rip your head off.”

Lotor gave a hearty laugh, making Keith’s festering anger calm down a bit. What a bastard. 

“I wouldn’t let that happen to my little red. I’m sure we can ‘share warmth’ if the situation comes to it.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips at the words, “you are entirely too smooth for your own good, blomdie.” 

“And you are far too cute. I’m surprised some bad man hasn’t come along and eaten you up already, I’m so lucky to be the first.”

Lotor winked at him. He felt the warmth rise to his cheeks.

“What- what the hell. What makes you think you’ll be the first?!” He near shouted.

The taller raised his eyebrow, “Am I wrong?”

“There will be no first having! I’d rather freeze than-“ Keith knitted his brow in frustration, not really knowing what to say next. Instead he settled for grumbling something under his breath before crossing his arms and staring out the window with a brooding expression. Why could he just tell that Lotor was smirking at him right now? 

“So what, we gonna stop before you get us more lost or what?” He muttered.

There was a hum to his side. Damn him, he wouldn’t give Lotor the satisfaction of his direct attention. He distastefully realised how childish he was being. Fuck it, I’m allowed to be petty. 

“I don’t think the rental company is so prepared that they equip their vehicles with blankets and food...although, that would be great.” 

Lotor slowed down before swerving just to the left of the road and come to a stop.

“You’re actually gonna go check?” Lotor didn’t even look at Keith when he said, “yep” and climbed out of the vehicle. 

Keith followed suit, rounding to the back of the car as Lotor lifted the boot.

Lotor had shed his suit jacket off, his white cuffs rolled to his elbows and Keith couldn’t help but note how cold he must be. Damn, those arm muscles though...

“Ah.” Burst through Keith’s numbed thoughts.

Lotor pulled out a small rectangle blanket, that could wrap a small child quite snuggly, two men? Not so much. 

Lotor lifted the blanket, stretched in his two hands and held it out to Keith.

“This will fit you perfectly.”

Keith snatched the blanket out of the taller mans arms and, without thinking, brought it up to his chest for warmth.

“Asshole.” Lotor only laughed lightly before rummaging in the compartment again.

Keith took the time to survey their surroundings. The front of the car broke most of the blowing wind and snow, letting the two males take some sort of shelter at the back. The whole plain was covered in white. Keith could see the distant mountains if he squinted enough, the blank colour subtly more white than the cloud covered sky above them, which was taking a darker grey colour with the falling sun. To their left lay a forest a few hundred yards from the road. The sharp covered slopes of the trees gave the illusion that the forestry was quite small, but Keith could tell that it expanded far beyond. It might even reach the far mountains. As Keith was surveying the line of sight he noticed a small break in the teees foliage. 

Keith’s breath hitches and he ran up the road, passed the car and into the blowing storm as he cupped the sides of his face to see in the distance better.

“Keith! What are you doing?”

He pointed to the forest in front of him, facing what he saw was the basic shape of Lotor next to the vehicle.

“There’s smoke! Look, in the trees over there!” He could hear his yells being swallowed up by the rushing wind.

He saw Lotor turn and put his hands on the side of his face just like Meoth did. After a minute Lotor waved him over before climbing back into the safety of the corolla.

When Keith made it back, he could feel his frozen body slowly become drenched with the ice melting on his skin.

“F-fuck.” He muttered shakily, bringing his arms to his side as he tried to preserve some semblance of warmth. 

He didn’t even notice when Lotor began to unzip his jacket. 

“Oi, what do you think your doing?” This however did not stop Lotor from tugging the jacket off his numbing arms. 

“Getting you warm.” There was that frown again. It played on his features, his lips pursed tight and eyebrows drawing in. His hair was in complete disarray around his face, the soft trendals from before we’re whipped around his bun and in slight tangled beside his face, the bun itself barely being held up by the rubber band he used. How can this bastard still look good whe-

“Keith, are you still with me?” 

The raven blinked then grunted in reply.

Lotor had stripped his jacket and thermal off, leaving him with his white singlet. The blomde reaches over to the backseat where he must of thrown the blanket from before. He wrapped Keith up, prying the fingerless gloves from his frozen hands and making him hold both sides of the blanket where it stretched over his shoulders. Lotor was silent through this, bringing his jacket to cover Keith in another layer. 

“...thanks.” Lotors face turned sharply at Keith’s muttered words before giving him a slight smile. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

But you’re in a dress shirt, idiot. 

Keith didn’t voice this thought, just resting his head on the seat behind him as he felt his body slowly melt into the seat. 

He heard Lotor him beside him, “So, go to potential axe murderers or freeze?” Keith snorted at this but otherwise kept quiet.

He hardly noticed the car turning on, moving onto the road and driving for a few minutes before it turned to the left before continuing. 

His thoughts came back to him when the car suddenly stopped. He whipped his head around, briefly noting the large cabin a few feet in front of the car.

“What-“

Lotor was already out of the vehicle and knocking on the door. Keith was about to get out and ask what was going on when the door opened to reveal an elderly woman and realised his store wasn’t exactly commendable. 

He sat there tensely as Lotor donor to the woman, pointing to the car at one point before continuing. He saw that the woman smiled up at Lotor, probably the result of Lotors charms being used, he thought with amusement. 

Keith was a lot more relaxed when the blonde walked back and opened his passenger door. 

“We’re in luck. Mr. and Mrs. Holt have a twin guest room spare for their grandchildren when they come visit. Mrs. Holt said that we can stay the night as long as we aren’t too loud and “don’t steal the telescopes” I’m assuming they have more than one.”

Keith stared at Lotors face blankly before nodding. 

Lotor nodded back, “okay, she’s bringing out a bigger blanket we can wrap you in and setting out a few towels for us, apparently have have an indoor spa.”

When the older woman came out again, she smiled kindly at Keith’s shaking form and slapped Lotors hand away when he began to guide Keith inside. Keith snorted at Lotors surprised expression. This woman was probably an amazing Mom. She directed Keith inside and practically plopped him down in front of the raging fire.

“My husband has already gone to bed, your lucky I was still up when I was. You know how it is, have to make sure everything’s ready when the kiddos come visit tomorrow.” She said. Keith only smiled at this and thanked her. 

She then grabbed Lotors arm and half heartedly dragged him upstairs. He caught a glimpse of the blondes bewildered expression before they disappeared up the large oak stairs.

The house really was a large lodge. The old wood and stone work making the walls and floors were meant to be seen as rustic, but Keith could tell it was only recently built. Maybe reaching its first decade. 

He sat there, slowly warming up and didn’t even realise someone was behind him when a mug was practically thrust at his chest. Looking up he saw the old woman again. 

“You look half dead, dear. Your partners upstairs turning the spa on. I thought it would be better to get you warmed up near the fire before throwing you in the tube. Don’t want your body to go in shock.” 

After a few minutes in front of the flames Keith felt more like himself again and smiled up at Mrs. Holt. 

“Thank you for letting us stay. I don’t know what we would’ve done otherwise.”

She waved him off, “don’t you worry your pretty little head over it. Lotor seems like a good enough man, you caught a good one there, lovely.”

“Ah-“

“The spas ready.” Turning he saw Lotor leaning on the door frame, a thoughtful look plaguing his face, “are you gonna be able to get upstairs by yourself?”

Keith nodded.

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to carrying you, little red.”

If Keith didn’t have a scalding hot mug in his hands he would’ve thrown something at him. He could tell Lotor knew this as well with the cheeky smile he gave Keith. 

Mrs. Holt laughed beside them before making her way out of the room and wishing them a good night.

Lotor walked to Keith’s seared form and offered his hand. He took it with a muttered “bastard” under his breath which made Lotor chuckle. Keith thrust the mug into the blondes hands, not missing him cringe as the barely hot liquid splashed up on his hand and white dress shirt. 

Whoops. 

“Was that really necessary?” Looking at Lotors face he was relieved that the man only had an eyebrow lifted in mock question but no actual anger on his features.

Keith hummed, “you realise you are entirely too self assured for your own good.”

This earned him a blank, innocent look from the man and Keith grumbled a few choice curse words under his breath before making his way upstairs. 

He saw the door that was open down the hall, a slight buzzing sound of a spa alerted him to head down that end of the wooden hallway. Walking into the tiled room he breathed a sigh of relief at the hot air coming off the circular tub built into the floor. He dropped his blanket and quickly peeled off his singlet when he realised someone was behind him.

Turning, he saw Lotor, stripping.

“Uhh.” 

The blomde man stopped, already shedded his shirt that pooled at his feet and had his hands on his belt.

“What?”

“What do you mean “what?””

Lotor unbuckled his belt and started to unzip his slacks.

Keith turned around again and did the same, stepping out of his clothes he turned to Lotor again.

Who was buck naked.

Whipping his head back to face the spa, he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“Is that really necessary?” 

Lotor came to stand beside him, raising that stupid thin eyebrow of his. 

“I have absolutely no idea what your talking about Keith,” He edged closer to the ravens ear, “your the one who needs to keep warm here.” Keith could suddenly feel a hand rest on his clothed hip, running up and down til he reached the edge of Keith’s briefs. 

Keith stared, suddenly breathless, into Lotors clear blue eyes, filled with mischief.

“You’re a right old basta-“

Lotor waved him off, stepping into the tub.

Keith quickly undressed as well, making sure to sit down on a step in the tub before Lotor turned around. 

When the taller did, he spotted to small smirk plastered on his angular face. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Keith.” He placed his hands on his hips, the water only reaching below his mid thigh. 

Keith looked anywhere else and snapped his eyes directly to Lotors smug face. He narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Why do you have to be such an ego driven maniac?”

“There’s nothing wrong in being confident in ones own body.” He tilted his head, eyeing Keith’s own form, obscured by the turbulent water. 

“Eyes up here, buddy.” 

Lotors blue eyes met his again. 

“I don’t understand why youre so conscious of your body, little red. You have great physique for your size.” 

The raven only grunted in reply, sitting back and laying his head on the floor boards, trying to ignore the white haired man. 

“I do fencing for my university - continues on from high school.” He heard the echo of his words in the tiled room and peeled through his eyelids to see a curious looking Lotor, head tilted slightly. 

“Your kidding.”

It was finally time for Keith to raise a brow with question, “no. Why?”

“I won second in men’s first division of my senior year.”

This made the raven whip his head up, dizzy with the sudden motion.

“You’re kidding me.”

Lotor shook his head, the genuine excitement in his eyes reconfirmed his answer. 

Keith sat up and gave Lotors sitting form his whole attention.

“No wonder you’re ripped. Your training regime must have been insane.”

The blomde nodded, “and yourself. I quit after my last year but you’re playing through University, that’s very impressive.”

Keith smiled at that. He worked hard for his wins and had olayed ever since his intermediate years. He joined the club on a fluke, only because it was run by an Olympic athlete and just...stuck with it. 

“During my last year, I took third in first divison, second the year prior in the previous division.” He said with a proud tone. Keith never really cared about going for first, even though it was an athletes dream of conquering the sport they poured blood and tears into, but Keith wasn’t ashamed for his placements one bit. 

“So...it appears we have more in common than previously foreseen.”

The raven had to sort lightly at this and relaxed into the spa, letting his muscles become lax in the water.

In a matter of minutes he could feel himself become a bit too relaxed.

“Fuck.” 

This provoked an immediate response from Lotor has he came to sit a foot away from Meith to his right. 

“What the matter?” 

Double fuck.

Trying to think of a way he could avoid Lotors perceptive gaze he quickly looked around the bath and saw a small remote control panel built in the the ledge an arms length away. 

He made quick work of turning the bubbles on to their fullest before sitting back, now directly facing Lotors questioning gaze. 

Successfully masking the view of his lower regions, the bubbles did not help his overall situation. God, how could he let this happen? He was just...sitting there. Thinking about how bloody tired he was and the stress he has been under. He hasn’t been able to really relieve any stress for the past week now, of course he would get hard as soon as his body could relax and there was a gorgeous peace of meat right beside him. 

He’s never gonna live this down.

Lotor waved off the ravens unusual manner and stretched his legs so they were crossed over by his ankles and resting beside Keith’s thigh. He placed his arms on the ledge, Brent at the elbow and let his hair down from the hazardess bun. 

Slowly carding his wet fi gets through the tangled hair, he was lost in thought of work, not even noticing the intense gaze of his driving companion.

When he finished grooming himself he loosely braided his hair so it rested from the bale of this neck and draped over one shoulder and disappeared into the water below.

He barely finished his movements, going into the position he previously sat before a tight lipped, “can you get out?” Reaches his ears.

With wife eyes he looked at the obviously flustered individual opposite him, noting the dark flush and tense posture he was now in. 

He was confused as to what he had done wrong and voiced his curiosity. The raven looked genuinely uncomfortable, and while Lotor had breached his space of comfort ability multiple times that day, he did so out of genuine interest for Keith and wanted to rest the waters. 

But now he wasn’t even looking at him, just staring into the water with drawn eyebrows and an angry stare. 

“I just want you to leave.” 

It was said with a note of finality and made Lotor stand up immediately.

“Fine if that’s what you wish.” Before making quick work of getting out of the tub and placing a towel around his waist. 

He didn’t say anything as he walked outside the door, shut it softly behind him and went into the room they would be sharing. In the new found silence, away from the spas generator and sound of the bubbling water, he got to thinking. What had he done wrong? It irked him that something so drastic in changed happened under his nose, especially such an emotional change in Keith. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he sat on. The edge of the far bed beige immediately getting up again, pacing the room. After an overdrawn minute he threw caution to the wind. He knew that barging in and demanding an answer would undoubtedly irritate the raven more but he had always been more questioning than what was good for him. 

He heard the hitched moans softly making there way lasssd the closed door before he had a chance to retract his hand from the door knob and stop himself from retching the object open. There, head resting on the ledge, sweaty hair pushed back and a heaving chest was what immediately awaited him. He took the precious second to observe Keith entirely. His white skin glistened, eyes screwed shut and mouth ooen in ecstasy. He slowly made his way down the ravens lean, muscles chest to-

“Oh.”

The only indication that he had said this out loud was a wracked gasp from the raven before he whipped his head up, staring at Lotor with both shock and instant shame as he took his hands from the water below him in a warding gesture.

“I can explain.” 

“I...think it’s pretty self explanatory.” Lotor said, an octave lower than usual as he closed the door behind him and made his way over til the raven, til he was standing directly above him. With a flick of his hand the towel dropped from his narrow hips. 

Keith couldn’t help but look this time and immediately took a shaky step back so he could safely averted his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He said, surprisingly steady but the tense manner of his time revealed it all. 

“Doing something both of us want...hopefully.” Keith could hear him step into the water and suddenly, he was there, standing above Keith’s sitting form. He slowly lowered himself so he loosely straddled Keith’s hips and placed his hands in the ledge beside his shoulders. 

“I’m going to touch you now.” 

He didn’t give ask, but gave Keith plenty of time to back away as he lifted one hand to stroke up Keith’s chest, up his nevk, to tilt his chin.

The kids was slow, but deep in a bone crushing way. Lotor oozed power and control even in his smallest of movements. Keith slowly started to kiss back, small swipes of his tongue as he opened his mouth wider to give Lotor more access, but before long he was twisting his tongue and kicking into Lotors mouth. The kiss quickly became ragged and heated, their mouths quickly moving over one another in a battle of tongues and the light clashing of teeth.

Keith didn’t remember when he circled his arms up beneath Lotors arms to stretch over his back, but definitely felt the touch of Lotors ha d over his member. 

“Fuck.” He gasped. 

He could feel Lotors smile on his lips, “you should’ve just said something, little red. I would’ve been more than happy to help you out.”

He engulfed Keith’s length in his hand, moving tantalisingly slowly. Keith hummed but bucked his hips with a loud, broken moan as Lotor circled his heads too with his thumb.

“L-loto-“

“God, look at you,” he broke the fevered kiss to whisper into the ravens ear, “I could just eat you right up.” Before he licked along the shell of his ear.

Keith shivered and dug his finger nails into Lotors shoulders to keep himself steady, feeling his legs shake at the stimulation. Lotors hand continued to stroke him slowly, but clasped his hand tighter to draw out the pleasure.

He made quick work of kissing down Keith’s neck, bringing a hand up to stroke and lightly card his sharp nails down the sensitive skin opposite where his mouth was. 

Keith’s bead was tilted back, his chest wracked with laboured breaths and his legs hardly holding himself up. He didn’t even register when Lotor went down on his knees. 

His eyes shot right open when he felt the warm cavern of Lotors mouth sheathing his cock. Lotor hummed, deliciously vibrating onto Keith’s sensitive skin as he licked and sucked half of the ravens length into his mouth. Keith’s hands immediately went to Lotors hair, quickly grabbing on as he softly tugged at the hair.

This made Lotor close his eyes in pleasure, feeling the member in his mouth quickly become fully hard as he played with Keith’s balls with his hand. The other disappeared into the water where he made quick work of his own erection. 

The moans escaping the man above him provoked his own soft gums as he guided Keith’s length deeper into his throat. Slowly, made difficult with Keith’s tugging his head down lower, Lotor became comfortable with the member in his throat as he started to shallowly bob his head. 

Keith wasn’t aware of how many sounds was escaping his mouth, many making Lotor tug his own erection faster. He looked down at the sharp blue eyes staring back at him. He was transfixed as he stared, watching Lotor bob his head before hollowing his angular cheeks.

“Fucking Christ, Lotor.” He gasped as the man payed particular attention to the head of his cock with his tongue when he pulled back. He could feel himself losing it and was about to throw caution to the wind and fuck Lotors throat when he spotted the mans jerking hand movements in the water. Without thinking he gently pulled back on Lotors head til he was free of the mans mouth before pushing him back with a hand to his shoulder so he leaned back on the spas ledge. Lotor was about to ask what was wrong until Keith took his previous position of straddling his hips. He stared into the ravens violet eyes as the man stared back at him, licked his lips, and then tilted his head down to capture Lotors in his. The blomde responded in fever and haste, swiping Keoths tongue with his and exploring the warmth of his wet mouth. Lotor was so fixated on dominating Keith’s mouth that he didn’t even realise the mans other movements til he felt a hand encase his own erection. Looking down, Keith was stroking his larger Length, copying Lotors movements as he circled the entrance to his urethra with his thumb. Lotor paid in kind by grabbing Keoths own erection and mimicking his movements. 

Keith bucked his hips in time with the strokes, something Lotor was increasingly having trouble with. With his free hand Keith tugged Lotors head up til he was kissing him again. Lotor did the same, except his hand trailed over the smaller mans chest til he found his nipples, tweaking them slowly before softly pinching the skin with his nails. Keith arched his back and broke the kiss.

“You’re bloody amazing.”

Lotor smiled at this, “it’s not hard when your partners as sexy as you are, little red.”

Keith whined, tugging the roots of Lotors hair once again, “say my name.”

Lotor smiled before he began to trace the shell of Keith’s ear with his tongue. He felt the ravens hand go faster and did the same. 

“Keith...will you come for me?” 

More whining.

“Come on Keith....I wanna taste you.” 

The ravens back immediately stilled before a high pitches whine escaped his lips. Looking down Lotor saw Keith’s stilled hand in his member and his own hand, covered in Keith’s cum.

He hummed, “thank you Kitten.”

He watched Keith’s eyes peek open as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking a strip from his palm to his forefinger. 

They sat there for a minute, Lotor now with his own dick in hand and Keith’s head resting on his shoulder. 

After he heard Keith’s laboured breaths stop, he felt a nudge on his chest. 

“Sit on the ledge.”

Lotor did as he was told, curious about the mans intentions until Keith’s mouth was inches away from his cock. 

He groaned lowly, stroking himself at Keith’s open mouth before he guided his member into the ravens wet cavern.

Keith made quick work of the erection, already showing off a head time at the members strain. He bobbed shallowly in Lotors cock, coming up to swirl the heads tips before going down again, fucking his throat with quick bursts of the longer length before coming up to bob shallowly once again. Lotor was biting his lip, a hand on top of Keith’s head to help him stay on the length when he choked himself. 

“You are just divine perfection, little red.” He purred. 

The last straw was when Keith brought his hand up to massage Lotors balls and he quickly came with a muffled shout. Keith kept bobbing his head as Lotor came, drawing out the orgasm before he came up for air.

He immediately resigned Lotors wrecked body to become his favourite thing. His braid was featured g slightly, the trendals that came to frame his face back again. Lotors tanned chest heaved with wrecked breathing and his skin glistened so beautifully in the light. But those eyes that were glazed over, blown up with sex as they peeked out of half lidded eyes became the cherry on top of it. Keith continued to gently clean the mans length, staring at the blue eyes looking back at him before he reached up to kiss Lotor, sharing the cum between them that resides in Keith’s mouth. Lotor groaned again. 

“You are really something else, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really plan to add smut but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m veerrry much late with this but hey, I’ve been busy so...

Keith had woken to arms tightly wound around his waist and huffed in amusement and mild annoyance at Lotors lack of any finesse. He must of nudged Keith over on the king sized single bed in order to manage fitting in. Keith noticed how he was curled in on his side with the blondes chest to his back. He instantly knew the position was manufactured as he always slept on his stomach. He also noticed how the back of his head was nestled between Lotors shoulder and neck, the back of his feet not even reaching the tallers, and marvelled for a moment, how tall this bastard was. 

A low groan erupted from behind him, “Little red, I can’t feel my arm,” the arm wrapped beneath him wiggled slightly, “would you mind terribly if we changed positions.”

Keith made a show of considering it with a hum, “yes.”

Lotor made a mock annoyed huff which Keith could feel on the back of his head. 

“You are always so mean to me. You shouldn’t antagonise people you know, it’s how you get enemies.”

That made Keith chuckle, “antagonise?” He twisted his head around, barely seeing the mans full face but smirking anyway, “hardly. If anything I’m putting you in your place, you egotistical twit.” 

Lotor snorted lightly. He started to lightly trace patterns up Keith’s hand with the arm that was trapped beneath him. 

“So much hostility from someone moaning my name last night.”

Keith instantly went rigid, flames burning at his cheeks, “that never happened.”

“What? The moaning, or the sinful act itself?” He could feel Lotors lips grin as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “maybe I have to jog my reds memory...”

Keith could feel his eyebrow twitch. Turning around in Lotors arms til he could rest his head in the mans crooked neck, he started to slowly slide his right leg in between Lotors spread ones and kiss at his neck. This made Lotor visibly stop any movement, the arms around Keith tending. This was obviously not the reaction Lotor thought Keith would have and he peeked out from the mans neck to notice the light pink shade on the mans cheek bones and the blank look on his face. 

“What? You wanted to continue right?” Keith moved a hand to stroke up the muscles chest. He mapped out the hard plains in front of him, stoking up and down his ribs before he moved to his lower stomach and pressed his palm there. 

A light groan told Keith everything he needed to know. Without interruption Keith placed his mouth over Lotors right nipple, sucking lightly before pressing his tongue over hardening skin and swirling his appendage. Keith didn’t hear anything other than a hitch in Lotors breathing as he continued to move his hand lower on the mans lower stomach before he fingered the slit of his boxers. 

He started to lightly nip at Lotors nipple, lightly dragging it between his teeth, delivering the smallest amount of friction to the sensitive spot. Before long Keith was palming at Lotors length. This earned him a hand to his head and fingers softly carding through his hair. 

He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Keith could feel himself getting excited and wanted to end this as soon as he can. He palmed at Lotors length harder, tracing the shaft before softly massaging the tip and underside. He did this for a few minutes, feeling Lotor get harder and when he started to hear Lotors laboured breath and feel the change of his now gasping chest, he stopped. Keith moved to sit up and manuvered himself so he was sitting in Lotors thighs.

The man peeled open his eyes, evidently closing them sometime when Keith was too busy to notice and frowned at Keith. 

“What? Why’d you stop, Keith?” 

He liked how unsteady the first word came out and smirked at the man beneath him. He looked half wrecked. His braid was more or less a mess from sleep, eyes glazed over, making his eyes a dark blue and his chest was still breathing heavily from the exertion. Keith let himself look down, only for a moment, at Lotors hard length resting on his thigh. He felt a little powerful seeing Lotor like this and cheekily bent down to suck lightly at the mans clothed head. He felt Lotor start to wedge his fingers through Keith’s hair and he instantly got up, moving over Lotor to get up from the bed and start dressing. 

He heard the bed creak as he was wrestling on his now fully dry pants, chrtiusy of Mrs. Holt, before he peeked around at the blomde. He was staring at Keith with narrowed eyes, his forearms now behind him to elevate his form. 

“You are the worst.” 

Keith smirked, running a hand up his chest, the other stroking his thigh as he stared at Lotor.

“Too bad.”

“Tease.” Was hissed begins him as he wrestled a shirt on. 

Keith only said, “uh-huh,” as he exited the room and made his way downstairs without any sense of guilt for Lotor now sporting a bonor and no promise of a blowjob from him. 

He made himself busy with helping Mrs. Holt out in the kitchen. She had waved him off, telling him to sit on one of the bar stools before she gave in after a few minutes of him insisting and letting him cook and bacon and toast. He had a feeling she liked to have control over everything in the said space as he notice her occasionally eying his work before continuing with the eggs. He was most surprised when he started to lay out the table, bringing a small plate in each hand of the food he cooked, only to see a large array of bowls of food. 

In confusion he turned to the elder with a quipped brow. 

“Oh! Just some leftovers of the food I was making for later today. I did mention I spent all day cooking yesterday, yes? Well I tell you now, I always make far too much, isn’t like they dont eat it all anyway, and had to seperate them into other bowls.” She gesture to the food in front of her. 

They settled down and started to eat. When he asked where Mr. Holt was this morning she smiled at him. 

“Off to get more wood from the shed, he should be back in ten munutes or so. And where’s that Lotor gone off to?” Keith only shrugged and returned to his food. They spoke for a few minutes more, conversation flowing easily between them before Mrs. Holt asked him about their Christmas plans. 

“Ah,” he blinked, “I’m visiting my brother for Christmas, well, was suppose to. He couldn’t come out and pick me up at the airport because of the storm, that’s why I had to get a ride with Lotor.” He said before shoveling more food into his mouth. 

The lack of response made Keith look up at the older lady. She had her mouth twisted in a frown, brows closed in as if she was trying to figure something out. Before he could ask what wa wrong he heard a door open from the kitchen. 

“Honey! The sheds got a leak again. I’m gonna go down and see if I can stop the mold before the kids get here!” Yelled an older mans voice, the scuffle of shoes told Keith he was wiping his shoes on the door mat. 

Mrs. Holt made an exasperated noise, “it’s Christmas morning, George!” She said, getting up from the table. Keith froze for a second, not knowing if he should get up and introduce himself before he heard the man set out outside again. Mrs. Holt sat back down beside him with a huff. 

“That man, I swear!” Keith couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Hearing a deeper timbre behind him, he turned to see A fresh faced Lotor standing behind his chair.

“Good morning, Mrs. Holt. I trust you slept well?” He said, pulling out the chair beside Keith and sitting down. 

“Oh! Yes, of course. Dig in all you like, I hope you aren’t allergic to anything, there’s nuts in the Rockie road and on the almond croissants, but other than that everything is but free.” Lotor nodded, a pleasant smile on his face as he dug in to the food. 

“I have to say, you are a very gracious hostess, Mrs. Holt, I can’t imagine what Christmas would be like every year with you catering.” The older woman waved him off, “nonsense! All I do is cook these days. I use to be a seamstress in town but ever since we retired, all we do is sit around and eat,” she giggled, “George always tells me that I’m making him fat! Doesn’t stop him from eating all of my baking though.” 

“So Lotor, I hope you don’t mind me asking but what do you usually do for Christmas? Keith told me you both are heading to his brothers.”

Lotor finished his mouthful of eggs before replying, “indeed, though, Keith’s brothers house isn’t where I usually find myself going for Christmas.” He shared an amused look with Keith who only snorted. 

They missed the frown adorned on Mrs. Holts face.

They continued to eat and soon after both Lotor and Keith helped out in the kitchen, they made their goodbyes. Mrs. Holt dotted around the house, giving them containers of food for the ride, spare scarfs and mittens and blankets for the ride. 

“Really, this is far too much.” Keith said, face red with how much attention she was giving towards his comfort.

“Now, don’t you even worry your pretty little heads about it,” she said, hands on her hips and looking up at both men, “I have multiple large boxes out back with knitted blankets and clothes, honestly, I could clothe a small country if I wanted to. You two take care on the road, the storm may be calm but for heavens sake, if I find out you swerved off the road, you’ll be in big trouble.” She said this last part to Lotor who only nodded seeiously to her.

“Thank you for giving us shelter for the night, and feeding us and...” he gestured to the large scarf circling his neck, “really, your family is terribly lucky to have you over Christmas.” This made her smile. 

They set out, snow covering the road in a thick sheet, even though the weather was still, wind quiet, the blank landscape conveyed a calm exterior but Keith knew it could change in a matter of minutes. A soft jazz sound was coming from the speakers, a CD Lotor had found when he was rummaging in the boot yesterday. 

The mans hair was now in a neat bun resting at the nape of his neck, a small smile gracing his lips as his body relaxed into the seat. Keith eyed him up suspiciously, “you’re awfully happy for someone who didn’t get off this morning.” He said, teasingly.

Lotor gave an amused grunt, “what you did was absolutely abominable. Honestly, I hate to imagine what someone gets if they go on your bad side.” He mock shivered. 

Keith’s only reply was a small laugh, going back to looking out of the window again, deep in thought. He was surprised with how comfortable he was around Lotor, someone he had met yesterday but felt so comfortable around. The blonde man had done something that no one else around Keith could accomplish, even Hunk, who he had knew before moving to Montreal and saw dayly. He never felt comfortable or...so himself, around anyone, only Shiro who he had known his whole life. The thought that he wouldn’t see Lotor after today struck him hard. Even after last night, it wasn’t awkward. Usually Keith was out of his one night stands beds as soon as they were finished and fallen asleep, not wanting to see or talk to them in the morning. But with Lotor, it just felt natural, like they were both on the same page. Keith didn’t know what page that was, didn’t even know what the damn book was about but it was something he wanted to read over and over again. 

He desperately wanted to know what was on Lotors mind. Didn’t matter if he was thinking about his work, what he had for breakfast the day before, or his favourite TV shows, Keith just wanted to listen, wanted to know about the man that picked him up. It wasn’t any realisation that he didn’t know Lotor, they didn’t exactly bare their souls to each other and usually Keith would satay away from people talking about their feelings like it was the plague, but not with Lotor. 

He cleared his throat, not knowing how to start a proper conversation or breach the topic of Lotors personal life.

“Anything wrong?” 

At the words he glanced to the man giving him a concerned, raised eyebrow, before looking back to the open road. 

“No, not at all, why? Does it look like I have a problem?” He did t mean the hint of malice in his voice and it earned him a frown.

“Not at all, red, I just- you looked uncomfortable so I was wondering if you needed anything.”

Keith scowled at the answer, “I’m perfectly fine, thanks.”

The frown stayed on Lotors face as he continued to drive, the lingering tension mixing with the sound of smooth baritones contrasted heavily, so Keith decided to just listen to the music and not think about it. 

“I...didn’t mean to offend you in some way, Keith.” He could hear how earnest Lotor sounded and it made his stomach turn. 

“I didn’t mean to snap or anything, sorry.” He said, a bit softer than usual as he continued to look outside, refusing to face Lotor and clenched his fists as he crossed them. 

He didn’t really know how long the silence lasted til it was broken again. 

“I think you would like my friends,” Keith looked at him, curious, “Ezor, she’s a bit of a handful, you would probably like Narti and Acxa the most, they’re like you, strong fighters and serious.” He stopped for a moment, thinking, “they all do some form of martial arts, kick boxing, karate or jujitsu...we use to practice quite often, not so much anymore since we’re all busier now,” he sighed lightly, “they’re still...the closest thing I have to family though, wouldn’t trade those trouble makers for the world.”

Keith nodded, listening, enraptured with Lotors voice. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. You said you were visiting your brother, but didn’t mention any other family...” he chanced a glance to discern Keith’s face, which remained blank. 

“If this is a sensitive topic then I-“

“No, it’s okay, it’s not like have anything to hide.”

Lotor remained silent.

“Shiro’s been my sole guardian for six years. My Mom died from a car accident, got T-boned by a truck. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. She worked in a town over and had to get up really early to make the drive. One morning the ice on the road, and lack of visibility caught up to them both. She’s a careful driver, but our road gets accidents quite often.” He clenched his teeth, only noticing now how soft his voice sounded. Weak. He cleared his throat, a sturdier tone starting again, “He brought me up by himself, Shiro. He was 18 at the time and...he was going places. He got scouted from a few Unievrsities, Y’know? He was real smart.” He smiled, “but he had to take care of me. Decided not to go. Never did.” 

His voice had gone soft again.

It was silent for a while, both men caught up in their thoughts. Keith was suddenly hit with exhaustion, feeling all of these emotions again, revisiting them. He had done such a good job of keeping his mind busy. Going to the University his brother was going to attend, working on the days he didn’t need to study, which was seldom. 

“My Mother passed away when I was but a baby.” Lotors strong voice broke through. 

Keith turned to look at the man timidly. 

“I heard from a lot of people in my childhood, that she was brilliant.” He smiled then, proudly before glancing at Keith, “she was a surgeon. An amazing one too. People told me how beautiful she was, long white hair and everything...i think in a way, it’s why I keep mine so long. It was cancer in the end. Caught everyone by surprise. Before we knew it, it spread to her limphnods. She only had six weeks when they told her.”

They drove for another two hours.

When they arrived at the small fishing town, Keith smiled. The old welcome sign on the side of the road was a welcome sight, fringed with yellow and in cursive font. He always thought it was a bit tacky. 

The frozen shore, bushes skirting the roads side and ice filled air was a welcome site. As they drove through the main streets, Keith instructing Lotor where to go, he watched outside his window, remembering his childhood on the streets. When he was younger he was a more eccentric kid, always playing on the street, both sweaty and cold, jumping on a sledge and skiing around town for hours. He smiled at the memory. 

“So, this is where you grew up, huh?” Said Lotor. Keith started to get annoyed before he realised there was no prejudice in his voice. 

“It’s a bit rough around the edges but...it’s home.” 

Lotor nodded at that. It only took another fifteen minutes before they were parked outside Keith’s house. 

They sat there is silence for a moment. There was no longer the sound of the engine to accompany their thoughts. As they got closer and closer to Keith’s home it got increasingly tense, the small talk stopping completely and a awkward air setting in. Keith cleared his throat.

“Thank you...for the ride. I don’t know if you pick up people often but I really appreciate it.” He gave Lotor a genuine smile.

The man was staring at him, scrutinising his face. 

“It’s no bother, little red. And , uh, no. I don’t make it a habit of picking strangers from the airport.” 

They laughed at that. Keith got out to get his things and when he turned to walk up the pathway leading to an old villa, he was stopped by Lotor standing behind him. 

“You wouldn’t want to come inside?”

Lotor shook his head.

“Keith, I know this is weird...”

“Like were in some stupid Christmas rom-com, right?”

“Aha! Exactly. God, they never really show how awkward...this is.” He waved a hand between them. 

Keith smiled. 

“Well let’s skip all of that crap.” He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a pen. He silently thanked his past self for randomly bringing it with him, thinking he might’ve studied on the plane. 

Silently grabbing Lotors cold hand, he turned it over and started to write.

“This is my number,” he clicked the pen cap shit, “call me when you get back to Montreal, maybe we could, go out for coffee?” He asked, voice rising uncertainty at the end. 

The blomde man nodded with a grin. 

“I would be honoured, after all,” cupping Keith’s cheek with one hand, grabbing the back of his neck with the other, “I still have to eat you up.” 

They kissed, Keith grabbing Lotors face with both hands, entangling his fingers in the silky locks and hungrily tasting the man in front of him. 

When they finally parted, a few minutes of kissing in the street successfully bringing forth the attention of one of Keith’s neighbours, they both blushed and straightened their clothes. Keith looked back to where Lotor was waving and replied with a nod. As the Toyota pulled away from their street he gave a sigh, already missing the familiarity he found with being around the blomde man. He kicked off his boots and bathed in to the warmly lit house.

“Keith!” He was immediately ambushed by a large hug and his brothers laugh beside his ear.

“Hey, Shiro.” He hugged the man back. After a moment he had to tap his brothers side, a sign he was losing oxygen. 

Shiro lulled bavj, a large smile on his face. 

“I thought you could t make it. I couldn’t reach you at all and almost called the police,” he said with a small blush of shame, “Before Allura said I was crazy and told me to “do no such thing.”” He said with a mock, high voice.

“I don’t appreciate the mockery, hun.” The amused time of Allura said behind him. 

Both the men turned to her, Keith only realising then that the couple had matching Christmas sweaters. 

“Oh dear god,” he looked to them with alarm, “you’ve become domesticated.” They only laughed at his horror.

As Keith was shedding his his coat and getting comfortable Allura cane to stand beside him. 

“So....little red,” he whipped his head to the chuckling woman, “how did you-“

“Oh please!” She laughed, “I saw the whole thing from the kitchen window. You know that thing shows the whole street, right? You’re just lucky Shiro didn’t see and trans out there to interrogate the guy.”

Keith’s face was blazened red, ashamed that his sister-in-law saw him snogging a hot guy he only met days ago.

“So,uh, I know you didn’t have a ride here,” he averted his gaze, “and I guessed your phone died. So who, pray tell, was that young man?”

He groaned, placing g his face in his hands.

“Nope.”

“Come on!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Keith! You’re right, we’ve become an old married couple like Mr. and Mrs. Bart down the street! Don’t get me wrong I love your brother but it’s so boring here!” She tugged at his arm, “give me the nitty gritty of a romance!” She said with a small whining voice.

“Okay, okay!” He yelled, waving her hands away from him, “I guess I’ll tell you...”

“Oh, Goodie!” She clapped in excitement, “plop down by the fire, I’ll get the hot cocoa.” 

And thus he retold his shitty romcom tale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know how to end this. I feel as though both Lotors and Keith’s relationship is very ‘new’ and underdeveloped so I settled for the assurance that both of them would meet again in Montreal. Kinda wanted a fourth chapter where Lotor visits Keith after his business conference in the town over and for more smut to happen? If that’s something y’all be into than shout. I might add it as a bonus chapter if I get bored with my other fic writings. Happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a 12 Days of Christmas series but I got far too busy and I still need to update my other series at some point. On the other hand I really wanted Christmas Meitor so bad and I'm tired of the dark Keitor fics going around. Just want these guys to be happy in a modern setting.


End file.
